Two Can Play the Game
by Immortal Goddess1
Summary: Draco and Hermione were both already taken. But when these two meet each other, they have to ignore their greatest desire and fight the temptation. It’s not THAT hard to do, right? Wrong. Especially when seduction is the game they’re playing. RR!
1. You can't do this

TWO CAN PLAY THE GAME 

**Summary:** Draco and Hermione were both already taken. But when these two meet each other, they have to ignore their greatest desire and fight the temptation. It's not THAT hard to do, right? Wrong. Especially when seduction is the game they're playing.

A/N: This is my first D/HR story coz I normally write D/G but it wouldn't hurt me if I'd give it a try, would it? So to all D/HR fans, I hope I can get to know you. I would appreciate reviews but no flames please. Have fun! :)

Chapter One: "You can't do this." 

Hermione was walking quietly along the street, blushing furiously from the heat of the sun, brushing her brown curls that were falling softly on her face. Clutching the paper bag tighter around her fingers, she picked up her pace and walked quicker to the place where he was supposed to meet his boyfriend.

Beads of sweat were pouring on her face and her hair was sticking on her skin. Her hair was changed from bushy to soft curls falling graciously on her back, all thanks to her other best friend, Ginny Weasley.

From afar, she heard shouts and about 3-4 people were running towards her way. She cried in surprise as one of those men had pushed her off the ground. "So sorry, ma'am," he said hastily and continued to scamper.

Fortunately, somebody caught her in the arms and they fell off the ground, Hermione on the top.

Unfortunately, the person was Draco Malfoy.

~*~

"God, Granger, are you really this heavy?" Draco's muffled voice retorted gruffly.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Shut up, Malfoy and just let—_go_!"  
  


"My pleasure." Draco pushed her forcefully off him. In a split second, Hermione fell on the ground with a loud thump. 

"Oops, didn't see _that_ coming," Draco quipped ironically, standing up.

Hermione glared at him. "You git."

Draco straightened up his robes. "Why, thank you."

Hermione started to stand up when Draco offered his hand. Hermione looked at it skeptically. 

"Look, just take it," Draco snapped, lowering his hand in front of her.

Hermione smiled frostily. "No thanks."

She stood up, ignoring the hand that Draco had offered. Draco blinked and put his hand on his side.

She looked at him. "Well, goodbye then."

Draco stared at her back and noticed her paper bag lying a few feet away from him.  He bent down and scooped it. 

"Hey, Granger! You left this!" Draco called.

Hermione's eyes widened and she snatched it hastily from him. 

"What have you got there?" he asked.

"Mind your own business, will you?" she snapped.

"Have it your way then," he drawled annoyingly.

She turned and left without saying another word.

"Bye Granger," Draco called to her.

Hermione turned; her face was red with annoyance. "**GOODBYE!**" she boomed furiously and dashed away from him.

Draco smirked in satisfaction.

~*~

Hermione looked around and she finally saw him. He must have sensed that she was coming because he looked at her and his face broke into a smile. She smiled back and walked towards him.

"I was starting to think you were going to ditch me," Harry said playfully, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I just met some… some annoying kid on my way."

"Oh? Did you know him?"

Hermione quickly shook her head. "No! No, of course not. I didn't know that pesky kid, no."

Harry held her hand and led her up a side road, into a tiny teashop. They stood outside while Hermione noticed it was a rather clamped  
and misty little place. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand happily.

"Magnificent place, isn't it?"

Hermione frowned inwardly. "Yeah, uh… great," she said tentatively.

"I knew you would like it here, 'Mione," Harry exclaimed eagerly. "It's called Madam Puddifoot. Err—a friend showed it to me last year."

"I see."

Harry coughed uneasily. "So, what have you got there?" he asked her, glancing at the bag.

"Oh this?" _Funny how that question could come up twice in one hour, _Hermione thought, hiding a smile. "Muggle clothes," she answered.

Harry cocked an eyebrow in puzzlement. "What do you need Muggle clothes for?" 

Hermione almost sighed impatiently. Instead, she shot him a pointed look. "I'm a Muggleborn, remember?"

"Another word for Mudblood, if you're that thick, Potter."

They turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind them, sneering. Hermione noticed that there was a naughty and mischievous glint in his eyes.__

Hermione groaned horrendously. _WHAT NOW???_

Draco smiled wickedly at her and winked. He turned to Harry and went on. "You know Scarhead, I think I know who that _annoying kid _is," he prompted.

Hermione's eyes went big as she stared at him in horror. She knew just what the smile and wink signifies. She knew it very, _very_ much indeed.

To Be Continued 

This is experimental so it's kind of short. I hope somehow you appreciate it. If you like me to continue, then REVIEW! I'll gladly continue and make this story worth it and long. But if you don't, oh well. It's just a try. So tell me what you think of it in a NICE way, ok? Thanks! :)

By the way, does Madam Puddifoot ring a bell to you? It should! If it doesn't, well you haven't read HP 5 yet.

**Remember to review.**

****

Hope I can get to know you better.

God Bless.

Love,

Kryzll :)


	2. Why not?

TWO CAN PLAY THE GAME 

**Summary****:** Draco and Hermione were both already taken. But when these two meet each other, they have to ignore their greatest desire and fight the temptation. It's not THAT hard to do, right? Wrong. Especially when seduction is the game they're playing.

**--** _This chapter is dedicated to those people who reviewed chapter one and supported my story. You guys are the best._ **--**

**Chapter Two: Why Not?**

Harry looked at Hermione then to Draco. "You do?"

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Yup," he said placing himself beside Hermione.

"And how did you know?" Harry asked through clenched fist.

Hermione shot Draco a pleading look. "What the hell do you _want_?" she whispered softly that only Draco could hear her.

"What's that, Granger?" Draco said loudly. "Are you saying something to me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow to her suspiciously. Hermione gulped and shot Draco a penetrating glare. "Nothing," she said through clenched teeth. "You must be hearing things, _Malfoy_. Better clean those filthy ears."

Draco glowered back. "Well, _Granger_, I'm positively sure that I heard you say something to me and to _me _only," he said, the glint back in his eyes. "If there's anything you want to say, well, you are free to say it in front of us."

"I wasn't saying anything you overly loathsome, despicable idiot!"

"Why? Hiding something from Potter?" he asked, grinning impishly. 

"I have nothing to hide on my boyfriend!" she said hotly.

"You?" Draco's eyes darted from Hermione to Harry. Then he tipped back his head and let out a loud laugh.

Hermione gritted her teeth, ignoring the fact that she was about to kick Draco in his ass. "What?" she snapped.

Draco restrained himself. "Nothing, nothing, its just that—" he snorted, fighting back his laughter. "Oh, never mind."

Hermione almost screamed in frustration. She inhaled softly and looked at Harry. "Can we go now?"

Harry blinked and looked at her hesitantly. "Wait, let the git here finish what he was saying."

Hermione sighed irately. "Damn it!"

Harry looked at Draco. "You were saying?"

Draco straightened up himself and stared at Hermione. Hermione stared back blankly.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Potter but—"

Draco took one last look at Hermione and went on. "But I was wrong. Oh well." Draco shrugged carelessly.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

She looked at Draco.

He looked back at her.

She could almost see the corner of his lips tugging upwards into a small smile.

And she could practically feel _her _lips 

Harry glared angrily at Draco. "You are such a waste of our precious time, Malfoy."

When he turned his back, Hermione leaned closer and muttered, "Err—thanks."

Draco brought his lips closer to her ears and whispered. "Don't get use to it."

He was interrupted when a beautiful girl with silky black hair nudged him on his shoulder.

"Draco, sorry I'm late. I, uh, met an obnoxious guy on my way," she said, smiling ruefully at him.

Draco and Hermione stared at each other. _Why does it sound so familiar? _Her eyes asked him.

_I don't know, _his eyes answered back.

Harry coughed.

"Draco, why is she here?" the girl asked suspiciously, looking rudely at Hermione. The girl's eyes flickered over Harry.

Draco frowned. 

"Granger, meet my girlfriend, Blaise."

---

Hermione stared at Draco with amused eyes. She pulled him to the corner.

"You have a _girlfriend_?" she asked, glancing sideways at Blaise who was standing beside them looking smug and bored.

Draco chuckled coldly. "What's the matter, Granger? You made it sound like it's very hard for you to believe."

"It is."

He looked at her stonily and leaned closer. "Just because you have a _boyfriend _doesn't mean I can't have one."

"What, a boyfriend?" Hermione quipped, smiling slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Watch it, Granger," he snapped. Then a smirk spread across his features. "_Remember_, you still owe me."

"You are _such_ a blackmailer."

He shrugged. "That's me."

Hermione shook her head and didn't answer. She went over to Harry. He shrugged carelessly and went over to Blaise.

Her hair was hung to her shoulders softly. Her hazel brown eyes showed impatience and she had a frown forming on her features.

"Draco, are we just going to stand over here or what?" 

Draco grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry, Blaise. Come on." She held her hand and led her to Madam Puddifoot.

But a voice interrupted them.

"Just where do you think you're going, Malfoy?!"

Draco turned to face Harry. "What now, Potter?"

"I said, where do you think _you're _going?" Harry glowered.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "In here, Potter," he said, pointing out Madam Puddifoot. "Do you have any problem with that?"

"Actually, yes. Hermione and I are going in there and _you're _not going in there," Harry stated.

"And why not?" Draco challenged, taking a step forward.

"Draco!" Blaise whispered ominously.

"You've done enough pissing for one day, why don't you piss off?" Harry snarled, taking a step forward too.

"Harry!" Hermione said softly. "Harry, lets just go, please."

The two boys glared venomously at each other, their girlfriend holding them at the arm to keep them from attacking one another. 

"Just keep out of our way, Malfoy. Try not to be a nuisance to us, will you?" Harry spat and he turned around and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on, Hermione. Lets get out of this hell."

"What's the matter, Potter? Don't you want to bring Granger to Madam Puddifoot like you and Chang did last year?" Draco drawled cruelly, a nasty sneer crawling up his lips.

Harry stopped in his tracks. So did Hermione. They both turned around with each disparate expression written on their faces. Harry with a look of horror and disbelief in his face and Hermione with a look of puzzlement and disbelief in her face.

"What?" Hermione sputtered. She turned to Draco. "Is—is it true?"

Draco shrugged and nodded unsympathetically.

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears. She turned and looked at Harry angrily. 

"So, that's why this place is so special to you, huh?"

Harry's mouth and opened then closed. "Hermione…"

"_A friend showed it to me last year. _What a sick, fucking joke!"

Draco's eyes darted from one person to another with amusement. His mind unbelievably chanting, _fight, fight, fight!_

"Hermione…"

"Shut up, ok? Just leave me alone!" Hermione cried. She turned and darted away from them. 

Harry gave him a spiteful look. "You sick bastard," he growled. "Look what you did!"

Draco managed a good-natured smile. "Just doing my job, buddy old pal."

Harry scowled. He followed Hermione, shouting, "I'm not yet done with you, Malfoy!"

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you," Draco said casually. Blaise chuckled.

Hermione was just a street away when Draco noticed something lying on his feet. 

_Look what we have here… Granger's paper bag._

He bent down and scooped it up.

"Hey Granger! You left this!" he called over.

But Hermione was already gone. And so was Harry.

"I guess I can give it to her personally then." Draco smiled secretly to himself.

_Oh, stop smiling!_

~*~

Ok, another chapter done. I hope that's good enough for you to review. I was so inspired on your reviews that I decided that I'm gonna finish this story! [I'll try, you see… I'm busy. But I'll try!] with only one itsy bitsy condition: **Review! **And keep on supporting.

**Review and expect Chapter Three soon!!!**

****

Lots of love and gratitude,

Kryzll


End file.
